stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Septem
Septem i'''s an Official Dojo Duelist created by 7loco. He is what seems to be a stats fighter. Personality Septem doesn't talk. He's very quiet and shows almost no emotion (so long as he has his earpiece, which he wears all the time). His only companion is Zamafu, another traveler from a parallel forum. Septem can play games and "participate" in fun but rarely feels or shows enjoyment. He can understand the human language and is capable of depicting right from wrong. He battles for challenge and fun. He also is never fond of killing. He usually ends up fatiguing his opponents until they're knocked unconscious. Rarely is he seen using the Damage feature of his dagger to actually kill. Character Bio Septem is of a parallel dimension from his parallel self: 7loco. He traveled from broken time in search for his parallel companions, Zamafu. He one of the only survivors of his destroyed homeland, and is currently Septem's first and only traveling friend. She too has powers and aids him in battle, but for fair reasons won't step-in during battles against worthy opponents, as it's unfair. She recharges her throwing stars for Septem. Now in Navia, Septem attempts to settle in still in search for wherever the parallel versions of his friends are in, hoping to build connections. He loves Smash Bros. and CaveStory. Weapon / Power '''Name of Weapons: Latin, A simple short knife/dagger with a faint glow. This dagger is unique, in the sense that (depending on the color it glows) it can. * Deal Fatigue to targets when Blue * Deal Damage to targets health when Red * Deal Healing to targets when Green * Shield the wielder when Purple Craze, A rapier-type sword. This sword itself is very dull, but the very tip of it's blade cuts through almost anything. If spun correctly, it can return like a boomerang. This deals Fatal Damage. Zamafu's Cillbis, Since they are not Septem's, he's not very good at using/sniping with these. These Throwing stars can shatter anytime to release 2 homing plasma shots.These deal Fatigue. Name of Powers: Bluetooth, Listening to music greatly increases all of his abilities in battle. His bluetooth cant break.. but can be interfered or removed. Latin Gravitation, Only to his specific dagger, he can only be pulled to his dagger by a gravitational-like force. He is also able to control the amount of force is applied on him towards his dagger, making it easy for him to swing around. There's faint electricity in-between, nothing damage-worthy. Fast-Travel, Septem can get from point A to point B very fast, as if there were only 1 frame in between the travel. Although, he can only travel this fast once every few seconds. He can't spam it.'Lunar Eclipse '(Only once per Battle use), reating a moon in the sky regardless of time, Septem creates the events right before and during a Lunar eclipse. This event lasts for 15 seconds. For 10 seconds prior the Eclipse, Septem receives no knock-back, but takes double the amount of damage. Then during the Eclipse, for 5 seconds, everything freezes in cool blue, except for Septem, giving him a chance to strike multiple times before the 5 seconds are up. After, the environment returns to normal. This is achieved by Snapping his unique feather in two. Strengths * Good at swordplay. * He's quick and has fast reflexes. Weaknesses * He sucks at hand-to-hand combat. * Without music, he's pretty worrisome and gets distracted easily. * If he gets combo-ed.. he's basically done as explained below. * Super weak in general. Of 7HP, doing to him a: ** punch/kick would do 1dmg, /7hp ** environmental doing 2dmg, /7hp ** and swords/weapons doing 3dmg /7hp Duelist Statistics Rank: Wood Full Length Duels: 0 win / 0 loss Short Length Duels: 0 win / 0 loss Speed Battles: 0 win / 0 loss Duel History: None Category:Duelist